


Long Nights

by satanic_panic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Nights are long and gruelling when there's only one person you can think about.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Long Nights

Nights were longer than usual, boredom seeping in and allowing repressed feelings to come to light, feelings about Mando in particular were haunting you and clouding your nights, as the nights grew longer and longer, it became more and more difficult to hide how you felt; but longer nights were also a blessing, as they meant that it was easier to get away with what you did in the shadows. With Mando asleep, you figured it would be easier and less risky, you figured you could get away with delving into your desires and your feelings. Sure, your hand wasn't his, even if you did close your eyes and picture it as such, your touch wasn't Mando's, but it was enough to get you close to release as you thought of nothing but Mando.

What his touch would feel like. His voice. Bringing you to release and to the edge, pushing you off the cliff of lust with a sweet caress.

You couldn't hold back the moan that escaped your lips, Mando's name slipping from your mouth as you bucked your hips and ground against your own touch, his name dripping from your lips as you slowly brought yourself to climax and-

"(y/n)?"

The sound of Mando's voice snapped you into reality as you sat up with a yelp, quickly pulling the blanket to your lap to cover yourself as you yanked your hand away and cleared your throat, your voice suddenly failing as you stuttered a lie of innocence.

"Mando, I- uh, I'm, uhm, I..."

He shook his head, swallowing thickly and running a hand over the cold metal of his helmet, trying to keep his cool. "You alright?"

You nodded, looking anywhere but him and settling your gaze on the blanket, the brown fabric suddenly interesting beyond belief. "Yeah, I, uhm... yeah."

"Uhm, were you... did you just... were you just moaning my name, then?" He asked, knowing that you couldn't see that he was looking at the wall beside you.

"I'm sorry..." you whispered, almost silent as shame and embarrassment crept in. "I didn't... I couldn't... I'm sorry, Mando, you can drop me off at the next town and-"

"No." Mando commanded, gesturing to the bed before sitting on the edge, clearing his throat and placing a hand on your thigh as he sighed. "It's fine, you don't need to apologise. I... do you think about me often, when you do this?"

Bringing the blanket up to cover your face, as well, biting your lip and letting out a soft whine. "I... I do, yeah..."

He nodded, gently pulling the blanket from your face before pulling you close, your forehead pressed against the cool metal of his helmet. "I think about you, too... I think about you a lot..."

"You do?" You asked, unsure if you were dreaming or if you were in reality.

"I do," he admitted. "You're my partner, and romance gets in the way, but... for you, I would risk it."

"Mando, I... I don't want you to risk anything," you said quietly. "I don't want you to risk anything for me... but at the same time, I want to be yours, more than anything and I'm-"

"Then be mine," he told you. "Don't worry about anything else, I'll take care of it."


End file.
